


Cara Mason's Secret Scrapbook: How Kahlan and I saved the nightwisps from extinction

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Extinction, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much tireless searching, I finally found this highly secret account of Mistress Cara's journey to the vale of the nightwisps, lodged behind a loose stone in a secret passageway leading from Lady Rahl's rooms to the First Mistress's chambers in the People's Palace temple.</p>
<p>I just hope she doesn't mind that I'm sharing it all with you! Mistress Cara has a reputation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara Mason's Secret Scrapbook: How Kahlan and I saved the nightwisps from extinction

**Author's Note:**

> Picspam for a [peoplespalace](http://peoplespalace.livejournal.com/) challenge.

[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0932-1.jpg)  
  
  
Today Kahlan and I saved the nightwisps from extinction. It was amazing.  
  
It all began when it started to snow, only it wasn't really snow - I was all excited, but then Kahlan started frowning all self-righteously, and it turned out to be ash from the forest of the nightwisps burning!  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0175.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0178.jpg)  
  
Which was very bad, as Richard needed a nightwisp to read the scroll that would tell him what to do with the Stone of Tears (assuming we ever actually stop helping random strangers and find the thing), except of course that was the same scroll that got stolen when Panis Rahl was 'helping' us, and now Darken has it and he read the instructions while we just stood around glaring...  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0440.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0312.jpg)  
  
And apparently he wants to save the world now, so I guess he's finally worked out that the Keeper is almost as pathetic as the Creator and also that the Underworld? Close to the least fun you can have, and I've been there, so I know. Not that I care, or anything.  
  
But it also turns out that without nightwisps, THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED, no matter what happens with the Stone and the Keeper. So Kahlan and I had to go and bring the nightwisp to her special birthing ground, because NIGHTWISPS CAN ONLY GIVE BIRTH IN THIS ONE VALLEY, which inexplicably Darken has yet to burn down, and otherwise they'll all die AND THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED.  
  
All that's pretty serious, so as you might expect, Richard and Kahlan got all emotional and took forever saying good-bye.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0574.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0575.jpg)  
  
So I had to step in before we all died of old age.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0582.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0583.jpg)  
  
Kahlan and I were walking along, and she kept talking to the nightwisp. And it cooed back. And then she talked to it some more, about her and Richard's TRAGIC LOVE, and so on. It was unbearable.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0550.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0940.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_0955.jpg)  
  
That night we had to pass through a forest full of gars - because of course the vale of the nightwisps wouldn't be in some kind of accessible, non-hostile location - and Kahlan and I worked out a plan where she'd be the distraction and I would keep the wisp safe.  
  
Kahlan is very intelligent, you know.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1214.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1235.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1272.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1275.jpg)  
  
Of course, that left me alone with the wisp...  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1451.jpg)  
  
But then it started talking! I mean, it had been cooing the whole time, of course, but this was different.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1468.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1471.jpg)  
  
We had a deep and meaningful talk about things that are too private for me to share even with a secret scrapbook, and then we found Kahlan.  
  
But she'd hurt her ankle, and instead of letting me use my Mord'Sith training to treat it (learning to heal wounds is just as important as inflicting them, you know), she said I had to get the wisp to the birthing ground without her.  
  
I was horrified:  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1520.jpg)  
  
But then she smiled at me:  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1504.jpg)  
  
So I didn't have a lot of choice.  
  
I talked to the wisp so she would know that love still existed, or whatever she needed in order to survive, but her light started to fade anyway.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1663.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1632.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1679.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1685.jpg)  
  
So I ran.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1696.jpg)  
  
The vale of the nightwisps is so beautiful. Normally, flowers make me sneeze. But not this time.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1965.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1959.jpg)  
  
But Wisp didn't make it. I held her in my cupped palms as her light dimmed, and I couldn't help myself. I started to cry.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1985.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_2012.jpg)  
  
I wasn't thinking about how the world was doomed now, and how it didn't matter that Darken was fooling Richard into thinking they could be a real family, or even that Kahlan hurt her ankle. Wisp was gone.  
  
But then something incredible happened! Wisp saved all her strength for her babies, and they survived!  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_2034.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_2038.jpg) [](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_2047.jpg)  
  
It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
  
Except maybe Kahlan's smile.  
  
[](http://s941.photobucket.com/albums/ad256/hrhrionastar/extinction%20screencaps/?action=view&current=normal_lots219_1003.jpg)  
  
Anyway, it turns out that Darken escaped again, not that Richard knows how to tie someone up _properly_ , and the Wizard found out what the scroll said by reading Darken's mind (which impressed me, I have to admit - Creator knows I've often wished I knew what he was thinking...)  
  
And then Zedd cured Kahlan's ankle, and we're back on our way, about to be waylaid by someone else who needs help crossing a river, or whatever.  
  
I'll never forget Wisp, though. She was as courageous as a Mord'Sith.


End file.
